Uncertain
by JustaFallacy
Summary: Sarafina is to be the first female wizard, and the first to chose to live the life of an elf while doing so. But she hasn't finished training yet. She soon finds that her journey to find herself and purpose for Middle Earth is intertwined with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. But will she succeed.
1. Prologue

**Hello there peoples! This is my first Tolkien story, so don't flip out on me if something isn't written correctly. I'd really appreciate followers and reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

"Is there anything I can get you, Master Dwarf?" The waitress waiting on Thorin asked.

"A tankard of ale, and some seed cake," the dwarf prince answered. As the waitress walked off, Thorin lit his pipe and began to inhale its smoke. He was happily incorrect at the thought of his tobacco pouch being soaked through by the cold rain that pillaged the area. When his food and drink came, he abruptly abandoned his pipe and began to eat. He was famished after his long and unsuccessful search through Dunland. There were rumors that had spread of his father being sighted near the area. Thorin, naturally, went looking with no prevail. Now thinking about it, he wondered why he had even bothered to look. It wasn't as if he and his father had any close relationship. The fact was that Thorin was afraid to take the throne if his father was in fact dead. He knew that he would be a good king, and rule fairly when the day came for him to do so, but he wondered what repercussions would occur if he made the wrong choice.

Much to his disappointment, he felt the sensation that he knew all too well. The dwarf was being watched. Thorin ignored it at first, seeing that it was only a girl. He presumed that she had never seen a dwarf before, much like most of the townspeople. She then left in a flash, as if she wasn't even there. The feeling, however, did not come to pass. He looked to his right to see a bald man with a glassy-white eye staring him down. When he looked to his left, he saw a tall shagged man doing the same thing.

As the two men stood up slowly, Thorin reached for his sword and tightly gripped the handle. Had the men come any closer, he would have removed it from its sheath. They didn't, however, when a tall, old man and a young girl sat across from him.

"Mind if we join you?" The old man asked politely. He simply nodded to the duo, seeing that their presence had caused the two men to leave the pub. The old man had long grey hair and a beard to match. He also wore grey robes and carried a long, wooden staff with a blue gem-like object embedded in its knarled top. Though the dwarf had never seen the man before in all of his years, he knew exactly who this man was. "I should introduce myself. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey." The wizard then gave Thorin the friendliest of smiles.

"I know who you are," the dwarf said forthrightly. He then turned to the young girl who sat next to the wizard. "However, I do not have the pleasure of knowing the young girl in your company." Thorin politely spoke. He didn't want to insult the girl in case she was someone of utmost importance, however, he recognized her as the girl he saw staring at him from across the room. The girl had blonde-brown curls accompanied with a stunning set of blue-green eyes. Her face, though not striking to his taste, had a sort of glow to it. She wasn't very muscular, yet she wasn't dainty. She struck Thorin as, otherworldly, like nothing he had ever seen before. This girl appeared to be very young as well. Only about fourteen in the years of a man. Thorin then noticed that she possessed a pair of pointy ears. He tried to resist sneering, for there was nothing on earth that he hated more than an insufferable elf.

"Oh, my apologies. This is my apprentice, Andrea," Gandalf responded. The elf looked at Thorin and nodded out of respect.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, Thorin Oakensheild," the girl greeted politely. This made his blood turn cold. How did she know who he was? He looked at the wizard to see that he had known whom he was from the very moment he sat down.

"How was I discovered?" Thorin pressed.

"Your sheaths sword is stained with orcs blood, only this particular orc's blood has turned a black color. Normal orcs blood will age to a mud color, like a humans. However, only one orc is known to have blood to stain like the one on your sheath." Andrea's knowledge was pouring out of her mouth like a river. How this young girl could possibly know any of this was beyond him. Her eyes pierced his as she continued. "You do know of the orc I speak of, correct. The Gundabad orc, the defiler." Thorin gulped. This was impossible. The dwarf himself had not known all the facts himself, and here a girl was telling him about it.

"How is this possible? No man alive today has lived that long to understand what she knows. Not even you, Gandalf. And I think I would know if there were any elves at the battle, for that is one of the very reasons why I hate the race." Thorin demanded. Gandalf, chuckled at his question. Andrea did her best to compose herself, and bit her knuckle to prevent herself from laughing.

"Ignoring your comment on my age, you are mistaken. Andrea nor I are humans, dwarves, or elves, dispite our appearances. We are Maia, spirits who serve the great Valar by assisting the people of Middle Earth. I have in fact been on this earth since _before_ the dwarves of Erebor tried to take back the lost mines of Moria, thank you very much. My acquaintance, however has not been. Yet she was at the scene in spirit so that she could gain knowledge and wisdom. This is why she knows so much of your swords foes and whom it has slaughtered or disarmed. Andrea had also chosen to become the form of an elf." The two in Thorin's company looked at each other as if he was an oaf, which he was not pleased about. "But, I digress. The real question here is, what brings the great Thorin Oakensheild to Bree?"


	2. Expectations

**Andrea's POV**

**Stop...flashback time!**

_ "__Andrea, you're early my dear," Gandalf smiled as he smoked his pipe. This was the very first time that the young Maia was meeting her mentor for training. She was told to meet the old man on the outskirts of Rivendell. It was quite beautiful, with all the trees canopying over their heads, just allowing the light to shine through its thick leaves. She sighed, such simple sights to a normal person were a work of art to the girl. She looked up to her mentor and gave him a giant grin._

_"__A wizard is never late, nor are they early. They arrive preciously when they mean to," the young girl replied. The old wizard chuckled at the girl's optimism._

_"__But you are not a wizard yet, are you Andrea?" The old wizard asked. Andrea was slightly shocked by his comment. It was he who taught her such a statement when she was simply a child. "When you earn your orb of power, rosula, you may arrive when you please. However, when you are to meet me, I would like you to be preciously on time, do you understand?"_

_"__Yes sir," Andrea answered._

_"__Not to worry my dear. Your training will go by in a flash," Gandalf told the girl. She looked at him with a look that translated to, really? "I'm very serious. Your training is only to last the maximum of two years, and the council even requests you to be there at the next meeting which will be Valar knows how soon." Andrea just looked at the wizard with her mouth gaping._

_"__To-to-two years? That's not even half of the amount of time that you yourself spent in training with Saruman!" Andrea exclaimed heatedly._

_"__I am aware of this, however, a true wizard is prepared for whatever life throws at them and is still able to get the job done. If I didn't believe you could have done this, I would have requested another to become my apprentice. Do you think you are up to the challenge, rosula?" The girl sighed, she has coveted the chance to help Middle-Earth since she was small, but she could help but wonder if she couldn't help those who needed her._

_"__I do," she answered softly._

_"__Well that settles it then! Off we go then." For an older fellow like Gandalf, he sure knew how to walk fast._

_"__Off to where?"_

_"__Why Rivendell of course!" Gandalf exclaimed as if his intentions were as clear as the blue sky above them._

_"__Well, I assumed that. But, why?"_

_"__To see Lord Elrond and the rest of the council. It is quite fortunate that you arrived early, or we will have never been able to make it to the meeting on time!" Andrea gasped quietly. A council meeting? She was expected to be at a council meeting? Gandalf noticed the color draining from her face through nervousness and calmed her down. "Do not fret, rosula. The meeting is about the position you shall play in aiding Middle-Earth. They wanted to see you and your personality prior to you having any instructional training. This way, they can look at you for who you really are." This didn't help much in calming her down, but she was able to loosen her fists._

**_Time Skip_**

_"__Welcome Andrea. Your arrival has been long awaited." Lord Elrond stood at the front gates along with several guard's surrounding him. Andrea bowed her head towards the Lord._

_"__I do apologize if we are late, my lord. I was completely unaware of this meeting," Andrea politely spoke. She was doing a very poor job at keeping herself held together. She was in the presence of Lord Elrond, and he was addressing her as an equal to himself. "This must be a dream," she thought, one that she didn't want to wake from. Lord Elrond looked at her and smiled._

_"__No need to apologize Andrea. You are not late, however, we've all been very anxious to meet you at last." Lord Elrond then bowed to her. Andrea smiled ear to ear. To think that a Lord was bowing to her of all people!_

_The trio walked through numerous hallways, stairs, and terraces until finally they reached the meeting. The first person that caught Andrea's eye was Sauman, who was pacing side to side in front of a table. He had stopped only a moment to look at her. His cold, dark eyes looked at her with no emotion. She wondered if this was a good or a bad thing. He looked away when a voice called out._

_"__Saruman, stop glaring at the girl. After all, this is only the first time she has met any of us." Andrea fixed her eyes on the very person who spoke. Lady Galadriel herself. She was more beautiful than Andrea ever could have imagined. Lady Galadriel smiled at her with warm eyes, and spoke into her mind. "_Welcome Andrea, to the White Council._" Though the voice had startled her, she couldn't help but smile. She knew the polite thing to do was to answer back. She had learned only a short while before her arrival to Middle-Earth how to communicate with people through their thoughts._

_"_It is an honor for you to have me here, my lady_," she responded._

_"__I would like to speak to Andrea alone, if you please." Lady Galadriel looked towards Lord Elrond and the two wizards. The three of them nodded and left the room, leaving the two women alone on the terrace._

_"__I am very pleased to have another woman to assist the council," Lady Galadriel spoke aloud. She then looked back at Andrea and spoke. "The men in this council can be very hard to control by myself alone. However, with you here to help, I believe they will pose to be no problem for the two of us." This made Andrea give a lighthearted giggle._

_"__I do think that that could that accomplished, my lady," she laughed._

_"__When your training is completed, you no longer should call me, 'my lady', for you shall be called that too." This information stunned the girl._

_"__So, even Lord Elrond and Saruman will call me…"_

_"__Lady Andrea," Galadriel finished for her. This piece of news shocked Andrea, but made her grow even more excited. "I thought you ought to know why you were chosen to be a member of this council."_

_"__Well, now that you mention this, my lady, I would like to know."_

_"__The council has been with its same members for hundreds of years, and we have had the same opinions. Tell me, my dear. How long do you think a council would last when we all know what each other would say about pressing issues?"_

_"__Not very long my lady," she answered._

_"__Preciously why we chose you. Not only did we need a new face and opinion, but someone younger too. Someone who wouldn't let old grudges get ahold of them and affect their decisions." Lady Galadriel walked a little closer to her._

_"__You also have more purpose to me then to the rest of the council, for I have a special purpose for you and Middle-Earth."_

_"__And what would that be, my lady?"_

_"__We two shall be the greatest women in the history of Middle-Earth. I have foreseen it." Andrea could not help but drop her jaw at this revelation. Could this really be true, or was this truly a dream. _

_"__My lady, what and how will I help the people of Middle-Earth? I haven't even been told what my expertice will be yet."_

_"__When the time is correct, Gandalf will tell you. You will have several ways to help the world. When you have proved yourself of a certain task, Valar will send you a message declaring it to be so."_

_"__Do you know what that sign is, my lady?" Andrea asked with anticipation._

_"__Of course. Valar will send a goldfinch as a signal, and then he will speak into your mind saying what you shall now patron." Answered the lady. "Come, follow me." And that's what she did. The two of them walked over to a water basin and stood by it. "Look into the basin. This will allow you to see things of the past, present, and things that have yet to come." _

_The first thing that Andrea saw was the great kingdom of Erebor surrounded by fire. This without a doubt was when the dragon Smaug had taken the dwarven city. _

_Next she saw a creature with curly blonde-brown hair with hairy feet. He was extremely short. When the image faded she was greeted with the sight of four others creatures of the same kin. _

_Afterwards, she was looking upon four females. Two were elves. One had red hair and an angular face, while the other had dark hair and an ivory complexion. The red hair elf looked out of the basin with longing, as if she wanted to escape from the basin. The other elf looked right at Andrea with love and compassion. There was a young girl, perhaps only seventeen staring right at her. She had dark hair, but a fair face. The last girl was a human with blonde hair. She had a sad expression on her face, yet hope lingered in her eyes. When the four faded away they were replaced by a green leave pin with a silver fasten. _

_Andrea then saw another elf, only he was male. He had blond hair and blue eyes that were so dark that they almost looked black. Like the midnight sky. He had a quiver on his back and a bow in his hand. He smiled to her, as if he could see her as well. Almost like he was looking upon an old friend. _

_Then, she saw a battlefield, and another, and another, flashing in front of her eyes. Soon, Andrea saw something so fearsome that her blood turned cold just by seeing it. It was an eye. A great, fiery eye with a black slit for an iris. And when she looked closely at that iris, she saw a man whom she unfortunately recognized. Saron._

_She torn herself away from the basin to see Lady Galadriel's face full of confusion and fear. Andrea decided that she must have seen the fearsome eye as well._

_"__My lady? Why would I see such a horrible thing," she asked. Lady Galadriel turned to face her._

_"__I believe, my dear, that it is a warning. We shall keep this between the two of us, and if anything begins to happen, we shall know when to tell the rest of the council." The two of them stepped away from the basin and moved towards the table. They then both sat down and stayed in silence until Andrea spoke up._

_"__Who were the faces I saw in the basin?" She asked with curiosity._

_"__Those were people who you will encounter throughout your lifetime. This usually means that they become something important to you." Andrea nodded in understanding._

_"__And, the small creatures. What species are they?"_

_"__The half-lings are called Hobbits, and they are unknown to most who roam this earth." Lady Galadriel responded._

_The two remained in silence for a minute more before Lady Galadriel stood up and began to leave._

_"__Should I follow you, my lady?" Andrea asked._

_"__No, remain here, while I talk to the others for a moment alone." Lady Galadriel smiled and said almost jokingly, "They're probably off their rockers after being left alone for so long." Andrea laughed quietly as she was left alone. _

_As silence crept upon her, she thought about what she was old in greater detail. Was she really going to be one of the most well-known women in Middle-Earth's history? It was all so hard to believe. Though now what had excited her only moments ago made her terrified. She was being placed on such a high pedestal. Could she do this? Was she capable of it all? These were questions that she didn't know the answers to, and she knew that no one would be able to tell her differently. _

**Hope you guys liked chapter two! Please review the story and follow it. I would really appreciate feedback! **


	3. Introductions

Andrea was quite nervous on this particular evening. Tonight was the very first night of her test. In order to pass the test, she had to help Thorin and his company take back Erebor from the evil dragon Smaug. If she passed, no, _when _she passed the test, she would become a member of the White Council, and be an able person to help those in middle-earth. Only there was a slight issue, which was that she had no idea if she would please Valar, or the council. They all held her up to such a high value to the world, and yet Andrea had never looked at herself as a special person before. She knew that she would be of great purpose one day. Only, she never knew that her purpose was so large.

Her test would begin when she met the rest of the company in Bag End. Bag End was located in Hobbiton, which was in the Shire. There she would meet the company and Gandalf. Andrea had been instructed to arrive prior to himself, but well after sunset. So she went on walking, until she was almost shot by an arrow.

After Andrea let at a little squeal, she stopped dead in her tracks to compose herself. She wanted to know just who had almost killed her.

"Who goes there?" A voice called out. When she turned in the direction of the voice, she saw two dwarves. One had dark hair and stubble where his beard should be, while the other had blonde hair in several braids. They both appeared to be quite young for dwarves. Andrea then noticed that it was the brown haired one who had nearly killed her, for he was carrying a loaded bow pointed at her. The blonde dwarf had a sword pulled out and had it in a defensive position. This would have offended Andrea, had she not have drawn her sword as well.

"Who asks!" Andrea exclaimed. When the two dwarves caught sight of her as they emerged from the bushes, they looked dreadfully guilty, especially the one with the arrows.

"OH! You're a girl!" The blonde one exclaimed as he put his sword back into its sheath.

"Does this mean that I'm no longer a threat? Just because I'm a woman?" Andrea pressed.

"No, no, no! Well, actually, a little bit." The blonde one responded.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, my lady. I thought you were following us while we're on our way to Hobbiton!" The dark haired one apologized. His revelation of where the two were going earned him a smack on the back of his head by the other dwarf.

"We were to tell no one of our plan!" The blonde one exclaimed. Andrea thought for a moment. After all, she was on her way to Hobbiton herself. In fact, she was to meet Thorin Oakensheild and his company of _dwarves _at Bag End.

"You two wouldn't happen to be heading for Bag End, would you?" Andrea asked.

"No," said the blonde.

"Yes," said the brunette.

"Well, you're in luck aren't you?" Andrea laughed.

"And why is that?" the blonde one asked.

"My name is Andrea, or that is what I'm called around here. I'm on my way to Bag End myself for the meeting." Then, she watched the dwarves faces fill with relief, confusion, and surprise.

"Oh, alright then!" The blonde one said with a sigh. "Fili," he said

"And Kili," said the other.

"At your service," they said in unison.

"Care to walk with us?" Kili asked. Andrea nodded in response, and began to walk with the duo.

As they made their way, they were talking about each other and laughing a great deal. Andrea thought that she had just made two friends for a very long time.

"So, you said that you are called Andrea here. Correct?" Fili asked.

"Yes, that's true," she responded.

"Well, what are you called anywhere but here?" His question was innocent, yet shocking that anyone would care about such a thing. Andrea looked to see Kili wondering the same thing.

"Well, I was born with the name Sarafina," she answered.

"Very pretty, both of your names." Fili replied.

"Can we call you Sarafina? Just us, I mean." Kili asked.

"It would be something that would keep us close together, you know. I mean, Kili and I are the youngest in the group except for you perhaps."

Andrea thought about this, and finally agreed.

When the trio arrived at Bag End, Fili knocked on the door. It was opened by a small creature with hairy feet and curly hair, who didn't look very pleased to see them at his front door. She then remembered Lady Galadriel and Gandalf telling her that these creatures where called Hobbits.

"Fili, and Kili, at you service." The brothers then bowed after they made their introduction.

"You must be Mister Boggins," Kili spoke up.

"NOPE!" The hobbit exclaimed. "You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." As he slammed the door Kili stuck is foot to stop it.

"What? Has it been cancelled?" Kili asked.

"No one told us," Fili chimed in.

"What? No, nothings been cancelled," answered the hobbit.

"Well, that's a relief," Kili replied and stepped inside before the hobbit could stop him. Fili entered next with his head held high. He then threw his weapons towards the hobbit, almost sending him to the floor from the weight.

"Careful with these. I just had 'em sharpened." The hobbit looked at the two in shock as they were swept off into the dining room with the other two dwarves.

Andrea took the weapons out of his wobbling arms and placed them on a nearby chair. "Here, I'll help you with those."

"Thank you Miss…"

"Andrea," she finished.

"Well, hello then Miss Andrea. My name is Bilbo Baggins." She studied the hobbit for a moment. He looked so familiar, and so was facial expression. Then she remembered the faces that she saw in the water basin. Bilbo was the first hobbit she saw in the basin. Her blood turned cold and she felt like she needed to sit down. Then she remembered that Lady Galadriel had told her that all the faces that she saw only made an impact on her life. There was a great possibility that Bilbo would be nothing but good fortune to her. That made her relax, and she realized how crazy the hobbit must have been feeling at the moment.

Bilbo looked and was shocked to hear someone mention the word 'everyone'. "Everyone? How many more are there?" he exclaimed. The doorbell rang before he could get anyone to answer. Andrea decided that it would be best for her to get out of his way while he opened the door. How right she was to do so. The moment poor Bilbo opened the door, eight dwarves fell over and into his foyer. Standing behind them was none other but her mentor.

"Gandalf," Bilbo and Andrea said in unison.

"Wait? You know him Miss Andrea?" Bilbo asked, looking very shocked.

"Quite so, and you may call me Sarafina if you'd like." Andrea smiled at the hobbit.

"Rosula, my dear. I'm glad to see that you've made it to the gathering." Gandalf smiled at his student and she beamed as a reply. Andrea started to help the dwarves stand up from their positions on the floor. It had taken both herself and a dwarf named Gloin to get the fat one, whom the called Bombur, to his feet.

When she got to the dining room, she was greeted with laughter and shouting. She saw the two brothers waving their arms for her to sit with them, and so she did. They then introduced her to Ori. He was very polite and she liked him instantly. To her surprise, Fili was on the table in a matter of moments handing people tankards of ale.

"Here you go 'Fina," Fili said as he handed her a tankard. Then he gave one to Ori and Kili before taking a sip from his own pint and sat down. Everyone shouted and clanked their mugs together before they began to guzzle them down. Andrea joined them, and was the third to finish, following Bofur and Gloin. They all started to belch, including Andrea. Her belches weren't able to be heard which made her thankful. She may be one of the guys in this situation, but she didn't want to be in this aspect of things. She was still a lady, and an important one too…eventually.

Everyone got up from their seats and began to roam around. Ori politely went up to Bilbo, who was in a tizzy, and asked what to do with his plate.

"Here you go Ori, give it to me," Fili interrupted. He then threw the plate across the room only to be caught by Kili. Next, he threw it to Bifur, who was standing at the sink with his back turned. He surprisingly caught it, and began to wash it. The routine continued with all sorts of dishes and bowls, while this was all happening over Bilbo's constant objections. Lots of banging was coming from the dining room. Bilbo was stunned to see Bofur and some other dwarfs making a rhythm by scraping together his utensils and banging them on the table.

"Can you not do that. You'll blunt them." Bilbo's yells couldn't seem to be heard to anyone but Andrea. However, she wasn't going to be the one to stop the fun.

"Oh, do ya hear that lads?" Bofur teased. "He says we'll blunt the knives." The group then broke into a joyous song that made Andrea laugh so hard that her ribs began to hurt.

_Blunt the knives, bent the forks_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and tread the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on ever door_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you're finished, if they are whole_

_Send them down the hall to roll_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins Hates!_

By the songs end, Bilbo was standing stunned, as the dwarves had cleaned the dishes and stacked them neatly on top of each other. Seeing the bewildered look on his face alone made Andrea smile. The laughter ended, however, when three knocks where made at the door. Everyone fell silent. Gandalf looked to Andrea and in a serious tone he muttered,

"He's here."

**Well, thank your for reading this chapter. Follow me on Tumblr, it's the exact same username as this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment your favorite part of the chapter/story so far! I loved the Fili and Kili introduction in this chapter, just so you know. *good job me* Aww, your too kind me. While your at it, search for The Mirkwood Lounge and read her story, "Emerald Eyes." It's an exciting story that she just started. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Doubts

The company's deathly silence put Andrea on edge. Only moments ago the room was filled with laughter and joy. Then there was rapping at the door, and everything grew silent. Gandalf got up from his seat to open the door. Standing in the doorway, was a regal looking figure with dark hair. Andrea recognized him as Thorin Oakensheild, who she had met with Gandalf at the Prancing Pony less than half a year ago.

"Gandalf," the dwarf greeted him. "I thought you said that this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." Andrea grinned slightly. The dwarf she had met in the pub hadn't changed at all since their last meeting. She had only hoped that his attitude would not draw her to do something stupid while on the journey. "I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago." Bilbo was baffled. Andrea smiled. Gandalf had drawn a sign on Bilbo's door, which meant that a burglar lived there. Of course, Gandalf had not made the hobbit aware of this.

"There is a mark. I put it there myself." Gandalf interjected. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company: Thorin Oakensheild." Thorin was really trying to live up to his kingly title.

"So, this is the hobbit." Thorin crossed his arms and stared Bilbo down. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin's question baffled the hobbit. Fighting? What did fighting have to do with greetings?

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asked.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin specified. Andrea felt bad for poor Bilbo. Here he had no idea who anyone in his house was and they were making a fool out of him.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers. If you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo answered sheepishly. Thorin didn't look surprised.

"Thought as much," Thorin sighed. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The entire company laughed. Andrea and Gandalf laughed lightly as well, though this was done so that they would be acting like the rest of the company. When everyone left the foyer, Andrea turned to Gandalf and rolled her eyes. Gandalf, seeing her motion sighed and nodded. This reaction was unfortunately, not unexpected.

"Rosula my dear, we must be sure to get Mr. Baggins to Erebor to be our burglar. He has no use to the company until we get there. The main reason why the company is on the fence about bringing him along in the first place is that he cannot fight and hasn't been in any dangerous positions in his entire lifetime." Gandalf whispered to her, trying to keep their conversation private. "I want you to look over him. That doesn't mean to hover over him and make everything on the journey easy for him, just make sure he is alive and well when you reach Erebor." Andrea nodded at her mentor's request. This must be why she saw his face inside the water basin with Lady Galadriel. She was destined to protect him. Gandalf's low, scratchy voice broke through her thoughts. "We should be with the others, I believe they are beginning to talk about more serious matters now that Thorin has arrived." Gandalf walked off, and Andrea followed, but something caught her eye.

_Tweet Tweet._

Perched on the windowsill outside, there was a goldfinch staring straight at her. Andrea gulped. Goldfinches aren't something you see this late at night. Not only that, but birds never seemed to like her. While other girls would sing harmonies with the bird that was sitting on their shoulder, Andrea would get her hair pulled out by their beaks. So why was this bird staring at her? A memory suddenly dawned upon her like the rising sun. "Lady Galadriel spoke about a goldfinch," Andrea thought. Suddenly a low, booming, and loud voice erupted inside her thoughts. Andrea felt a cold sweat running down her back while the blood drained from her face.

_"__Andrea Sarafina the Green, defender of righteous!" _The voice of a Vala declared. It was feminine. Andrea felt ashamed that she did not recognize the owner of the voice. Perhaps when she was able to get a grip on herself and breath normally, she would be able to recognize whom it was giving her this message.

Andrea's body was shaking and her throat felt as if it were being crushed. Her vision began to become dark around the corners and everything around her looked slightly brighter. Andrea tried to take a deep breath but no air was inhaled. She slowly swayed back and forth. She would have collapsed had Bilbo not seen her and ran to her side.

"Miss Andrea, I mean Miss Sarafina! Are you quite alright?" Bilbo asked. She didn't respond. As quickly as he could, he grabbed a chair and oved it closer to her. He then grabbed her hand and sat her down. When she sat down she began to breathe in deep, heavy breaths. Andrea looked up to him with her clear blue-green eyes. He left her for a moment to fetch a glass of water. When he came back Andrea was breathing normally once again, but she was still shaking a little. "Miss Sarafina, drink this. It may help." Bilbo placed the cup into her hands and brought it to her lips. When the water passed through her parched lips, she was brought back to reality. She turned to face the hobbit and gave a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry if I gave you a fright. I don't know what overcame me," she apologized.

"No need to feel like that Miss Sarafina. Though, I would like to know what caused you such distress." Bilbo looked at her with concern.

"Do forgive me, but I'm not sure if I'd like to talk about it right now. But I promise you that I'll explain it to you when the right time comes along." Andrea answered. Bilbo opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the murmurs of the dwarves in the other room.

"You're going on a quest?" he asked. Gandalf seemed surprised about his sudden involvement in the conversation.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow. Let us have a little more light." Gandalf suggested. As Bilbo ran out of the room to get a lamp, Andrea slowly moved her chair to the corner in the dining room. At least she would be a part of the conversation at hand. Gandalf pulled out a map and key and presented them to Thorin, who stared at them is awe. For these, were the key elements on their successful journey to the mountain.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage." Gandalf continued. At this comment he glanced over at Bilbo, who was rather confused as to what he was saying. "But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori chimed in.

"Hmm," Bilbo responded. "And a good one too. An expert I'd imagine." Poor Bilbo didn't realize, however, that they were talking about himself.

"And are you?" One of the dwarves questioned.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked. The dwarves continued to stare at the little hobbit.

"He said he's an expert." Oin exclaimed, after not hearing any denial. At this, several of the dwarves cheered.

"Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo defended himself.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins." Balin cut in. "He's hardly burglar material." At this, Andrea gulped and looked towards Gandalf. Their intentions for Bilbo would be nothing more than a distant dream if this kind of talk continued.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle fold that can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin added. He then glared at Andrea. "We also cannot afford to be burdened with the troubles a woman carries with her." Andrea returned his glare. Almost without her realizing her movements, she gripped the knife that she had stashed inside of her boot. When she began to remove it, she sensed Gandalf glare at her.

_"__Rosula…" _Gandalf scolded her telepathically. She sighed and released her weapon. He then turned his glare into a playful smirk. _"You'll have numerous opportunities to show them what you're capable of while on the journey." _Gandalf's remark made Andrea smile. Loud conversation broke their private conversation. After Balin and Dwalin made their comments, everyone decided that they too should be able to put their two-bits in. Andrea looked around at the bickering dwarves, and was disappointed to hear that the majority seemed to think that Bilbo should not accompany them on their journey to reclaim their homeland. Gandalf was no less worried about this. He then stood, casting a dark shadow across the room.

"ENOUGH!" Gandalf's voice boomed. The dwarves were all startled by the outburst, and stared at the wizard in fear. Andrea, however, was unfazed by this display of magic. She was glad that he was able to use it, for it was how Gandalf got people to listen to reason. "IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR THAN A BURGLAR HE IS!" The shadow vanished and his expression looked more relaxed. "Hobbits, are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Andrea sighed as the dwarves kept their opinions about the hobbit to themselves. Bilbo, when given the contact, engrossed himself immediately into its contents.

Thorin turned to Gandalf, and lowered his voice to a volume that only he could hear their conversation.

"I cannot guarantee his safety." Thorin whispered. Gandalf nodded.

"Understood," he replied. Gandalf was relieved to know that Andrea would look after the little hobbit.

"Nor shall I be responsible for his fate." At this comment, Gandalf hoped that Andrea would prove herself capable of the task. Fortunately, Andrea had exceptional hearing and heard every whisper. She quietly gulped.

"Agreed," Gandalf responded.

She was on her own in defending Mr. Baggins. She then realized that not only would she have to defend Bilbo and herself, but also the rest of the company. The dwarves doubted her abilities; she could hear their murmurs of uncertainty. The only people who seemed to have any faith in her at all were Fili, Kili, Gandalf, and possibly Bilbo. If the company were attacked while on the road, would she be deemed responsible for anything going wrong, because she was a girl? She got that much from the accusation Dwalin had given her. They all looked at her as bad luck, a pain in their side. Andrea could only hope that none of the sort will occur on the journey, but who could be sure?

"Incineration?" Bilbo exclaimed nervously.

"Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur answered. This, was not the answer that Bilbo was looking for. His face paled and he was taking multiple quick, short breaths. He did not look his best.

"You all right laddie?" Balin leaned over and asked him.

"Yeah. Feel a bit faint." Bilbo mumbled. Bofur also noticed the hobbits behavior and continued to talk to him about the dragon.

"Think furnace, with wings!" Bofur thought that by telling people the truth about things, then they had less to be afraid of. Unfortunately, that was not a helpful solution for Bilbo.

"I-I-I need air." Bilbo announced. No one seemed to be listening to his comments except for Andrea, Gandalf and Balin. Yet, Bofur continued.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bilbo looked around for a moment, contemplating what the dwarf had just told him. For a moment, Andrea had thought that the hobbit was fine when he began to stand up a little straighter. She was mistaken, however.

"Nope," the hobbit stated before he passed out onto the ground.

"Oh, very helpful Bofur," Gandalf stated with an annoyed tone. Andrea then leapt from her seat and went to Bilbo's side. Due to his size, she was easily able to pick him up and carry him into the next room. There, she sat him down in an armchair near the fire.

Andrea then went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the hobbit to drink when he woke up. To her disadvantage, she didn't know how to serve coffee. Andrea only just remembered to strain the coffee grounds when she was pouting the coffee into a mug. She had only let the coffee sit for less than a minute before pouring it. After it was poured, she poured a hefty amount of milk into the mug, along with several teaspoons of sugar. When she was done creating her dangerous concoction, she left the kitchen and walking in the direction of the room where she had sat down Bilbo.

Before she passed the dining room, it was full of quiet conversation spoken in low voices so only those involved could hear. When she passed the room, it became silent. That could only mean one thing. They were talking about her. Andrea continued into the other room and placed the cup onto a table. She hid behind the wall so that no one would see her, and listened.

"I say she's not to be trusted," Dwalin stated.

"Gandalf? Who is the girl? This Andrea, is she friend or foe?" Dori asked the wizard.

"Now if she were a foe, would Thorin have allowed her to come to this meeting, or allowed me to tell her how to get here? She has no reason to be a foe unless you think up a reason yourself." Gandalf answered, glancing over to Dwalin at the last comment. The dwarf rolled his eyes in response.

"Yes, but, why is she here? Who is she?" Bombur added. At this comment many of the dwarves began demanding for an answer.

"I think that you should ask her for an answer instead of myself. After all, who knows her better than herself?" Gandalf answered the curious dwarves. Andrea sighed at the news. She wasn't sure if she wanted the company to know about who she was. Not yet anyway. After all, she didn't even know if who she was supposed to be would really become who she was.

Bilbo stirred in his armchair and opened his little eyes. When Andrea noticed, she quickly picked up the mug and brought it over to him.

"What happened?" He asked her politely.

"After Bofurs _excellent _description of Smaug, you passed out. After that, I brought you over here." Andrea explained to the blushing hobbit.

"You didn't have to do that," the hobbit began, but Andrea cut him off.

"Of course I did, especially after my little scene in the foyer earlier tonight!" Andrea exclaimed. Bilbo shrugged. What else would he have done? "Speaking of that, can you please not tell anyone in the company about that?"

"Alright, but why?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, no one really has any faith in me. They all think that because I'm a girl I'll be a burden to the company. None of them think I can defend myself either." She sighed. "I'm being held up to so many expectations, and I can't possibly fulfil them all." She looked at the hobbit with distress, and continued. "But I'll be damned if I cannot prove to these dwarves that I can defend myself and help them when they are in danger, because there will be a day when they will look back on today and regret everything that they thought tonight and possibly for the rest of this journey." At the end of her speech, Bilbo looked at Andrea in shock.

"Miss Sarafina, you have no reason to think that." She rolled her eyes at the hobbit. "Alright, so you do. But that doesn't mean you should let yourself get down about it. Sure some of them don't like you, but come now. Most of them do! You showed them kindness and loyalty, all great qualities in a person. And if they can't see that, well they're not worth it." Andrea looked at the hobbit in awe. It was hard to believe that someone so small can have so much wisdom of the world that they lived in.

Bilbo was shocked when she hugged him while he was still sitting. When she released him from the embrace she whispered, "Thank you," and left the room. Bilbo sipped his coffee as he contemplated any purpose of the embrace. Then, he tasted the drink, and gagged. This was the most disgusting cup of coffee he had ever been given, and that's saying a lot. "Oh," he thought, "it's the thought that counts." So, to his surprise, he continued to drink the foul java.

**Thank you sooooo much for reading my stories. I'm sorry it took a while to update. I've just been so busy. If you want a question answered, ask me on my tumblr. Its "justafallacy", so the same username as here. ;) Please review and follow. I love all of you sooo much, and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**Comment your favorite part in the story so far. Oooorrrr...comment your favorite hobbit or LOTR character.**

**Example: I LUV Fili, Kili and Legolas with a passion. However, my absolute favorite character in all of Tolkien is Eowyn.**


	5. Misfits

**Note: Andrea will be living in Middle-Earth as an elf, as a contributing fact as to why the dwarves aren't really trusting her. More will be explained in the next chapter. I didn't want her to be like the other wizards, who have been in Midde-Earth for hundreds of years and have stayed old. Just so ya know.**

**Enjoy.**

Everyone had migrated from the dining room to the sitting room. Near the roaring fire, everyone had their pipes out and inhaled their tobacco. She liked the smell, but it wasn't enough to make her decide to smoke with them. She had tried once, and almost thrown up.

Andrea found a place to sit next to Fili and Kili. When she sat down, they turned to look at her. Kili gave her a sheepish grin. Fili then nudged him, and two of them looked away. Andrea sighed.

"Do not disappoint me as the others do. I thought that you would look past my appearance and judge me based on who I am." They looked guilty, but Andrea thought that they should feel that way.

"We're truly sorry 'Fina," Fili apologized.

"It's just that, well…we two are the youngest dwarves here. Not to mention that this is our first official quest. Ori's on the same boat with us." Kili added. Ori, who Andrea noticed was sitting in the armchair next to Kili. Fili then interjected.

"They doubt us too. Some think we are too young to be on a quest with such value. People like…"

"Dwalin?" Andrea guessed. She was answered by Kili's quiet laugh, Ori's and Fili's nod. Andrea smiled.

"Well, I guess that's another thing that I have in common with you and Mr. Baggins. It seems that no one but each other, and perhaps Gandalf, has any faith in us at all." Fili looked to the ground, in deep thought, while Kili blew some smoke rings with a focused face, and Ori stared into the fireplace. "Do you think that the young cannot be wise or know what they're doing and all elders do?" They turned to look at her and nodded. She sighed. "Well, between the three of us, I'm not exactly what you'd call young. At least, compared to dwarves." The brothers looked rather intrigued, so she continued. "Where I come from, I'm considered probably just as young as the others think I am." Now I really had their attention. "Any guesses on how old I am?" Andrea asked them. The three stood silent for a while, afraid to insult her. Ori finally spoke up.

"Seventy?" He asked. Andrea shook her head in response. Had she been of the race of men, she would have been greatly offended. Then she remembered that Kili, being the youngest of the three, was only seventy eight. Andrea shook her head.

"Eighty?" Fili asked. Andrea laughed and shook her head again. They all looked shocked. They were still grasping that she had a different lifespan than dwarves, so the fact that someone so young could be older all of them seemed impossible. Several modest guesses where made, until Kili finally blurted out,

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS OLD!" Kili yelled. Ori and Fili looked stunned. Fili slapped him on the back of the head.

"KILI! That's rude!" Fili scolded.

"Yeah. You just said that she was older than Balin." Ori added. At this comment, Andrea busted out laughing. "What's so funny? Aren't you offended?"

"Not really. I just didn't realize how old Balin was," she managed to say through her laughter. "Kili was the closest out of all of your guesses, just so you know." At that note, all three dwarves mouths gaped open. Fili closed his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" Fili asked.

"I'm happy to announce that I've just turned eight-hundred last month!" Andrea exclaimed. At that comment, Bofur and Balin turned to look at her. "Don't go too crazy. Remember, I told you that I'm still considered a child. I'm younger than all of you in society. In fact I'm about, lets see, fourteen or fifteen in the years of a man." As if the dwarves couldn't get anymore shocked, they seemed even more surprised. Not only did they not realize how old she was, but how youg she was also in society. "You see, I'm older than everyone in this house except for Gandalf, but I'm still considered a child. So don't just think that because you are old you have wisdom, or that because you are young you do not have any." The group seemed to be taken by her words.

"Wow Sarafina, that was incredible." Kili spoke up.

"Sarafina?" Ori asked. Andrea shook her head, feeling stupid that she hadn't told Ori her name. She turned to KIli and Fili.

"Care to explain? I have to speak with Gandalf for a moment. He can call me by that name if he so chooses." Andrea instructed. The brothers nodded in response. Andrea walked off in search of Gandalf. She felt it only right to tell him about her experience in the foyer.

**Sorry that the chapters so short, but I think its enough. The company will leave the Shire...****eventually****.**

**I thought her age would be more like fourteen or fifteen now. Just imagine a freshman in high school, just not annoying or stupid.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write a review. They really helpmme improve my writing and content. If your enjoying the story, please follow. You can ask me questions here, or on my tumblr. justafallacy.**

**LUV U ALL!**


	6. Note to Readers

**Hey Guys! I hope you all had an okay Monday. Sorry, no new chapter, buuutttt, I made some HUGE changes to the last chapter. I really would suggest that you look at them. I'm really close to finishing this one. PROMISE! I should get it up before next Monday.**

**Q: Blue and Black or White and Gold? Or even Blue and Gold.**

**I see blue and gold all the time, so please tell me if I'm not alone.**

**BYE!**


	7. I Know Something You Don't Know

Finding Gandalf proved to be no issue. Andrea found him sitting in an empty chair right outside of the room that the dwarves were gathered inside of. He was smoking his pipe in deep concentration. It wasn't until Andrea stood right in front of him that he broke free from the trance.

"Rosula my dear. Pray, have a seat next to me," Gandalf motioned to the seat next to him. Andrea sighed and sat down. After a minute of silence, Gandalf spoke up.

"Rosula, what is it you're not telling me?"

"Right after you told me to protect Bilbo and the company, I saw a goldfinch outside the window." Andrea then pointed to the window where she had seen the brightly colored bird. Gandalf, to her surprise, was unfazed by the revelation.

"What did the Valar assign you?" Gandalf asked with a grim tone. Andrea at first was shocked that he even knew what she was talking about, but she was pleased to know that she had one less thing to explain.

"Defender of the righteous," Andrea responded. Gandalf sighed in relief. He had been worried that she would be assigned something else. Gandalf was relieved to know that this task would not be something that she would have a difficult time grasping. It was another one of her assignments that was yet to be given to her, that troubled Gandalf greatly. He worried that he would not be able to provide Andre the proper training and knowledge to help her obtain the title.

"Very well then. Did you recognize the voice of whom gave the declaration?" Andrea shook her head.

"No, Mithrandir. It was a female though. She sounded so sad, and all I wanted to do was to comfort her." Gandalf thought for a moment, and then an answer came to him.

"It may have been the Nienna. The Lady of tears. She often grieves that the righteous die and the evil live in this world. You must be sure that you please her wishes. She is one of the more powerful queens of the Valar. I have learned much from her." Andrea nodded at new information. She was very familiar with the Vala Gandalf was referring too, but she did not know her personally.

Andrea had served her time with the Valar before she left for her training on Earth. First, she trained with Tulkas, the strongest of the Valar. He was the most warlike of all the gods. He enjoyed going to war and he didn't hate to kill people or any living creature. Andrea was upset by this, but she had learned something great from him. Tulkas had taught her to fight to defend something. Never go into a fight or into a dangerous situation without a purpose of the greater good. Even if the greater good means you have no part in it.

Next, Andrea served Este. She enjoyed the time she had spent studying with her. It was a great change. Este the Gentle, some called her. Others called her Este the Ever Young. She was youthful and full of life. She taught Andrea how to love life and live the life she was given to the fullest. In fact, Gandalf had too served her. It was a great privilege for the both of them.

Andrea also served the great Orome, the Huntsmen of the Valar. He had perfected her skills in swords and archery. To her surprise, unlike Tulkas, he didn't enjoy killing. This was something that Andrea admired about him, and tried to imitate. He only killed for the benefit or protection of others. He would kill a monster to prevent it from terrorizing a village, or kill a deer so that a family would have something to eat. Whenever he took her on a hunt with the other Maia training with him, he would have them all say a silent prayer to Nienna to gain forgiveness fromm the Vala of grievance. Andrea's time training with Orome was the longest she had spent with any of the other Valar.

Because of her time and success with each of the Valar, Middle-Earths creator, Aule, had her take on the life of an elf in Middle Earth. This way, she could be gentle and wise, strong and swift, and skilled in fighting for the right reasons.

She had never served Nienna, which is why she didn't recognize the voice inside of her head while in the foyer. Gandalf looked down at his boots in deep thought.

"Yes, so the council was correct."

"What? You knew? Gandalf, you know about the Valar assigning what I'll patron?"

"Well, of course. If I didn't know, then how could I help you fulfill what the Valar have decided you to do. Without this knowledge, I cannot allow you to complete the tests that the Valar have set up for you to pass." Andrea felt stupid. Of course he knew.

"Do you know what I will or could be patron of?" Andrea asked. Gandalf nodded.

"I do. And do not think that for a second that I would tell you here in this hallway. The dwarves don't even know you aren't a full elf! No Rosula, I will not tell you unless I am asked by another, and even then I can only reveal a skill that has to be developed." Andrea sighed, defeated.

Next, she heard a low hum from the other room. She turned to Gandalf to see him in a deep thought once more. She thought it best not to disturb him anymore. Andrea got up from her seat and walked into the other room.

All the dwarves moved there and were smoking their pipes. They were also humming a low, deep tone from the depths of their throats. How Andrea loved to sing, but she thought against joining them. She had no desire to look uncouth by singing a song she did not know. Instead, she stood against the wall, between Dwalin and Balin.

Not the best position.

Andrea didn't care what the two of them thought of her. The two older dwarves gave a side glance towards her, but then ignored her.

Thorin, who was standing at the mantle, began to sing a low, harmonious tune. It was beautiful. His voice made her almost slip away from all thought and time. She was only just able to listen to the words of his song, and realize that it was sung about the destruction of homes and lives.

The other dwarves joined in the singing, and Andrea sighed. They all seemed so close to one another. She was almost happy to be a part of this whole adventure. Even if they didn't like her yet. But they would. She had faith that they would. These are the people who will help her attain her goal.

When the song finished, the dwarves began to get settled for the night.

"Sleep now while you can. This will probably be the most comfortable sleep you all will have in a very long time," Thorin spoke to them all.

Andrea decided that she would not ruin their last night. Besides, she wanted to rest else were. She walked out of the room and to the door. Before she left, she met Gandalf's questioning eyes.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight. At the top of the Hill." He nodded and went off into yet another room. Andrea then stepped outside and inhaled the fresh air. Though she enjoyed her form as an elf, she was still getting used to sleeping. In fact, elves never seemed to sleep at all. They slip into a memory or a thought as they rested. Andrea wasn't even a full elf yet, so she had an even more difficult time trying to rest. She found it easier, and more comfortable, when she was outside. The company being at Bag End was a convenient excuse for her leaving.

Andrea climbed up the side of Bilbo's house and onto the "roof." At the top, there was a large tree and a chimney. She then sat underneath its shady branches and closed her eyes. Elves sleep with their eyes open, but Andrea was just taking things one step at a time.


	8. Name Vote

I have not finished writing this story, and it is a working process. However, I have been stumbling across some issues. I had selected two names for our heroine of this story: Andrea and Sarafina. Originally, I had intended the name Sarafina to be the elvish name of Andrea. Similar to how Gandalf is called Mithrandir by Lord Elrond and the elves. Then, it evolved to her name in the undying lands, until it was changed to Andrea. Andrea means warrior and Sarafina means fire or flame. Based on the newfound information and knowledge of the character, I am asking for your help. I have decided to simply call our heroine by a single name. Please comment your vote for the name you would rather be permanent. Sarafina or Andrea?

Note: Based on your selection, our heroines friends will and can call her the following

Nicknames for Andrea-Andy

Nicknames for Sarafina-'Fina, Sara

Please get back to me soon.


	9. Sunlight and Stars

Sarafina awakened to see the sun peeking up from the horizon. Immediately, she jumped up from her positon and climbed up the tree that she was lying against the night before. As she reached the top of the tree, she inhaled the sweet fresh air that enveloped the area. It felt like Sarafina hadn't breathed in all of her life until this moment. Her lungs filled with the intoxicating air and she sighed, gazing toward the sun rising in the East. Not only was she in a tree, but she was at the highest point of the Shire. She had a perfect view of the horizon that was slowly glowing brighter every second.

Sunrises had fascinated Sarafina from the moment she arrived in Middle Earth. In fact, almost everything did. Especially the sun and stars. Back in Lorien, light in the night and day was almost…too perfect, always the same. Here on Earth, the view and the scene was never the same. Every dawn, sunset, and starry night was filled with different possibilities. One sunset could be an explosion of oranges and reds flaming in the air, when the next day could have a sunset where pinks and purples glanced throughout the sky. And even when the stars didn't twinkle as brightly, or the sun was covered by clouds, Sarafina found it beautiful. For it gave her an appreciation for beauty.

Stars were like hopes and dreams to Sarafina. They seem far away now, but with hard work and faith, you can obtain them. Much like with her goals to please the White Council and the Valar. The lights seemed to represent different hopes and dreams with their brightness. There were so many stars out there. Every night, there seemed to be a different number of stars. Sarafina thought that everyone had their own star. When people were all wishing and hoping, or finally obtained their goal, there would be more stars in the sky. When it seemed that the stars were dimmed, veiled, or in fewer number, people had given up faith in their dreams. This made night skies even more hope, because the more stars there were, the better the world seemed.

As she gazed at the rising sun, she felt at peace. After a few moments, Sarafina wondered if the rest of the company would be awake yet. So, she climbed down the tree and landed on the "roof" near the chimney. Sarafina then looked to see no smoke arising from the chimney. She decided that should look down the column to see a small licks of a flame over the fire wood. She thought that someone must be awake. Sarafina stood up straight and took a deep breath. She then ran into a sprint and leapt off of the roof. She flipped for the thrill of it and planted her feet firmly on the ground. It was only when she stood up straight that she heard a small squeal. Sarafina turned to see Ori recovering from a small heart attack while Fili and Kili were standing behind him laughing.

"OH MY GOSH SARAFINA! YOU TERRIFIED ME!" Ori yelped. Behind him, Fili and Kili were laughing their heads off.

"Oh, 'Fina! That was good. We were just on our way to fetch you." Kili laughed.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't need to be _fetched_. Know that for next time." Sarafina responded.

"Well, alright then," said Fili. "How about we go inside and have some food. If I recall, you barley ate anything last night." Sarafina thought for a moment. It was true. She hadn't eaten much while in her state of anxiety.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Sarafina nodded. Her stomach then let out a quiet growl.

"Oooh," Kili began. "Never a good idea to start a journey hungry."

Ori grabbed her arm and dragged her inside. "Come on Sarafina, let's go inside to eat."

Only a couple people were awake. All of the others were stirring in their sleep. She looked inside of the kitchen to see that Bombur was awake and making breakfast for the select few that were awake. Bofur was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee, staring out the window, enjoying watching the morning's dawn. Sitting across from him, was Gloin. He seemed to be having a fight with the sausage he was eating. Clearly making a show of it. Standing in the corner of the room stood Dwalin of all people. He had his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the few people in the room. When his eyes laid on Sarafina, he gave her a dark glare. Dwalin then looked away, seeing that glowering at her would do no good.

Bofur looked away from the window to see the Sarafina and the three dwarves standing in the doorway.

"Well hello there lass," Bofur greeted. Sarafina smiled. "Thought you abandoned us last night. Good thing Gandalf said you left too, or these three would have been worried." She turned to look at the trio behind her. Ori shrugged.

"Sure, I guess we would have worried a bit. But we all know Bofur over exaggerates our emotions." Kili shrugged. Fili and Ori nodded at this. Sarafina grinned. Everyone then entered the room and sat down. On the table, Bombur had already laid out a plate of bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, and muffins. How long it must have taken him to prepare the food? What amazed her even more was that Bombur was _still_ cooking. Sarafina took a plate and placed a muffin and an apple on it. She decided that she would fill it up as she went.

Not much time had passed and everyone was awake and moving around the house. Thorin seemed to be concentrating on his plate, not touching anything on it. Others were grinning from ear to ear, ready to leave any moment. There was only one person missing. Bilbo Baggins. She then turned to Fili.

"Have you seen Bilbo?" He shook his head.

"Nope, not since last night. I bet he won't show up." Fili continued to eat his food.

"Oh, don't be so rotten Fili. He'll come, I'm sure of it." Kili interjected.

"Absolutely not," a voice called from the corner. When Sarafina turned to see who spoke, she scowled. Dwalin stood with his arms crossed in the corner of the room. "There is no way a pansy like him will have the guts to join us." Dwalin paused and looked directly at Sarafina. "The same should be said about you lassie, but it appears you'll have to be a part of this journey before you leave the company." Sarafina scowled at him. She then heard him mumble, "I'd expect nothing less than from an elf."

"We shall see won't we Master Dwalin," She seethed. "Out of curiosity, how long do you think I will last before I leave or die?" He laughed.

"Well, if you must know, I'm not exactly thinking about a number of days."

"Then what are your thoughts?"

"I'm thinking that if you aren't killed by orcs, you'll leave us after you see them from the first time we encounter them." Sarafina glowered at him. How defenseless did he think she was?

"And _which _of your two choices do you think is more likely?"

"I believe that you leaving the group is the most plausible, but that is not what I hope for you."

She heard Fili gulp and Ori let out a small squeak. Kili tried to put his hand onto Sarafina's shoulder, but she raised her hand to stop him. He had seen the anger in her eyes grow.

"Are you telling me that you would rather me _DIE_?!" Sarafina demanded. She was humiliated, and hurt beyond belief.

"At least if you died you would have left us honorably. Even if you hadn't done anything to earn it other than be foolish. Leaving the company any other way is COWARDICE!" Dwalin growled.

"_THAT IS ENOUGH_!" A new voice shouted in their ears. Gandalf stood in the doorway with a terrible look in his eyes. "How dare you speak to her that way? Is that how treat women Master Dwalin? By insulting them?" Gandalf then turned to the rest of the dwarves in the room.

"The same goes to all of you! Why wouldn't you standing up for her?!" Gandalf turned to look at Fili and Kili. "What would Dis say?" Sarafina wasn't sure if she was necessarily thankful for having Gandalf come to her rescue.

Addressing the entire room, he continued. "By insulting my student, you insult me. Sarafina alone seems to have more honor than the lot of you, and I couldn't wish for another student. So next time, chose your words carefully." Gandalf then walked out of the room. Sarafina smirked at his last comment, as the company appeared stunned to hear that she was Gandalf's student. Maybe a newfound respect would come from this. Then again, I had hoped to earn the respect of these dwarves through my own actions.

After Gandalf left the room, the dwarves silenced themselves, still trying to grasp the new information.

"So…," she broke the silence. "Anyone want to place a bet on whether or not Mr. Baggins will show?" Sarafina then pulled out four silver pieces and put them on the table. "I bet four silver pieces that he will show. Anyone else want to place a bet?" The dwarves looked around to each other, seeing who will make the first move.

"I'll bet two silver pieces that he won't show up," Fili volunteered.

"Well, I hand over three silver that he will come," Kili added.

"No lads," Balin interjected. "Betting isn't something you want to get into at your age."

"Aye," Dwalin added. "It isn't the most noble or respectful thing for princes to be doing." At this comment Fili and Kili both scowled.

"Since when did respect become something you cared about, Dwalin?" Kili spat.

"It's always been something that I've always given and valued." Dwalin shrugged. I snorted_. Yeah right._

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing don't you?" Ori squeaked. I turned to look at him. His face was pink from embarrassment and anger. Sarafina smiled at him, showing him thanks.

Dwalin, on the other hand, was not amused. Neither was Balin.

Regardless, the company continued to make bets. Sarafina had to pull out a sheet of paper to keep track of the bets. Even Gandalf returned to place his bet. Of course, he had bet that Bilbo would come with the company on the journey. Unfortunately, most of the company thought that he wouldn't come.

She just hoped that they were all wrong.

It was now seven o'clock in the morning, and the company had decided to head off because they wanted to leave before the sun was risen. With still no sign of Bilbo, Sarafina began to worry. Has was she going to be able to protect the small hobbit when he isn't even traveling with the company.

Thorin seemed to be on edge. Everyone seemed to be excited and jumping for joy. Completely forgetting about the danger that awaited them on the journey. But she supposed that it was all well. I mean, what harm could really come to them while in the shire?

"Let's get a move on. We need to purchase supplies still," Thorin barked. As ordered the entire company grabbed their belongings and walked right out of the door

Everyone had a pony, except for Gandalf, who had a horse. Even Fili and Kili were given ponies, though they had not traveled with them on the journey to the Shire. Sarafina however, did not see a horse in sight. The only steed without a rider she saw was carrying all of the supplies, and there was another one pony that must have been for Bilbo. Sarafina grunted. Of course no one had bothered to get her a horse. She was an unexpected member of the quest. Besides, why would any dwarf give an "elf" a horse?

The fact that she didn't have a horse didn't necessarily bother Sarafina. It was simply that the dwarves hadn't cared enough.

It had become apparent to Sarafina that there was another factor at hand causing the dwarves to treat her the way that they did. It wasn't only because she was a girl, let alone a young one. Nor was it that she was training to be a wizard. It was that she had taken the form of an elf. This particular group of dwarves had an obvious issues with the dealings with elves. Though what shocked Sarafina the most was that she had no idea how to "act" like an elf. So how could they already dislike her? Just because she had pointy ears? She had thought that Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond had seen her as a sorry excuse for the fairest races of Middle Earth.

At the same time, Sarafina was contemplating something else. What better way to show the dwarves what she can do by displaying it for herself right there and then. And Sarafina knew just how to do it.

A month after Sarafina and Gandalf attended the council meeting, she had met Radagast the Brown. It was an accident meeting him. Gandalf and Sarafina were training in the woods in between Lothlorien and Mirkwood. The wizard did not want to disturb either kingdom, yet he wanted her to practice in a spiritual area. Though Gandalf is a wise and powerful wizard, some may over look that he is an older man. Therefore, he has the tendency to wander about. The two of them were walking along the woods, when suddenly Gandalf realized that he had no recollection of what direction he was walking in.

It was then that Sarafina met Radagast the Brown. He had emerged from the bushes, fussing over a certain weed that he needed to refill his supply of. When the wizard found the two, he insisted that they followed him to his home and share a cup of tea.

Seeing that Gandalf was in the presence of an old friend, told Radagast about Sarafina and her journey to becoming the first female wizard in Middle Earth. After hearing this, the wizard of Brown insisted on teaching Sarafina some knowledgeable skills. With these lessons, he taught Sarafina how to communicate with certain animal and how to heal battle wounds with the help of Gandalf or an elven healer. Most importantly, he taught her how to call upon a certain animal.

With this lesson, she also received a whistle to call the animal of choice. It was carved out of one of the olden trees of Lothlorien. Along the edges of the white wood, constellations were carved, along with the silver leaves of its homeland. Down the ridge of the whistle, there were holes where the player would place their fingers to play a certain not. By blowing into it, she was able to call upon a certain animal to aid her. The animals that she could call upon were limited, but one animal she could call was a horse.

Sarafina pulled out the whistle and blew. Unfortunately, the note that sung into the air was very loud and shrill. Due to the sudden sound, several of the dwarves lifted their hands two their ears, while others drew their swords and axes. Oin was the first of the lot to realize that there was no enemy, but that it was only a whistle. He was also the first to realize that Sarafina had caused it.

"Whatcha do 'at for?" He asked. "Even I could 'ear 'at!"

"Oh," Sarafina chuckled. "You'll see in a moment."

Right on cue, a horse's whinny was heard. Galloping was softly pounding against the Shire's hills' getting louder and louder as it progressed towards its caller. The company turned towards the east to see a beautiful stallion with a white coat. Sarafina turned to the dwarves with a mile wide grin.

"Hello Fei," she greeted the horse. She had grown a close connection with Fei over the past few months. He was the first and only horse who came to Sarafina when she blew her whistle. After their first encounter, Sarafina had used her whistle on multiple occasions.

Some of the dwarves had stopped what they were doing and gazed upon her and Fei with confusion. Dwalin then stepped forward with a snort.

"You think you're so tough that you can ride hat horse all the way to the Lonely Mountain without a saddle?"

"Actually, Dwalin," Sarafina snapped. "I brought a saddle with me, just for the occasion. Surely you wouldn't think that I'd ride a horse without a saddle for days on end. That would be foolish, wouldn't you agree Balin?" The old dwarf seemed surprised that he was addressed.

"I have no say in this matter." He then turned and mounted his pony, steering it to the correct direction. Following suit, the other dwarves got onto their ponies as well, and directed them down the road. Fili, Kili, and Ori had ridden towards her. The four of them glanced at each other and burst out in laughter. Sarafina smiled at the three. Perhaps she wouldn't be so miserable on this journey with these three with her.


	10. another note for the readers

Hello everyone! I just thought I would update you on what is actually happening in this story.

This story is actually, more of an origin story. I plan for Sarafina to play a major role in a fanfic in lord of the rings. (Which is why these characters made their appearances in her vision with lady Galadriel)

Further more I will go into details that only show aspects of what I believe are important points in Sarafina's backs story. And don't worry, there shall be plenty of fluff.

Another point that I would like to tell you is that I have decided to keep the name Sarafina, and forget about the name Andrea.

I'm sorry if this is disappointing for you, but its what I plan to do. I have such great plans for the characters I have created, but I have my limits.

Bye guys!


	11. Why I Left

Bilbo did not want to get up from his bed. Not one little bit. After the events last night he had been too exhausted to stay awake any longer. Besides, if he got up, that would mean that he would have to provide breakfast for these dwarves.

Wait…the dwarves! Why, they hadn't made any noise since Bilbo woke up., and he imagined that they were heavy snorers. So why weren't they making any noise. Perhaps they were already awake. Yes, that would explain it.

But the only sound Bilbo could here in his house was his very own breathing. If he remembered correctly, the dwarves from last night were a rowdy group of people. There was no possible way that they were awake and this quiet.

Bilbo had to investigate the situation. He got up and tidied his bed. Bilbo then quietly went into the hallway and crept into the dining room. It was clean. Only last night it was a complete mess that would have taken a week to clean. Next, he went into the living room, to realize that there were no dwarves sleeping. As Bilbo walked though his home, he found that everything was where it was supposed to be found. Nothing was of place. When he got to the foyer, he noticed that there were no hoods or bags in sight.

Bilbo wondered if he had simple dreamed it all last night. That must have been it. It was all a dream. Gandalf coming to his door? Simply a dream. The dwarves invading his house and bringing it to near destruction? A fallacy. The quest for Thorin Oakenshield and his company of dwarves to take back their homeland from an evil fire-breathing dragon? A silly story of make believe.

Then there was the elf that he had been acquainted with? The girl who he had kept from falling and embarrassing herself, and brought him into another room when he had a similar episode? The elf who he had provided confidence for her, while she provided him with the worst cup of coffee imaginable? An elf by the name of Sarafina, or as she wanted him to call her Sarafina. An elf who looked exactly what the old tales had described about the fair creatures that he had longed to meet.

Sarafina was the person he had a hard time to consider a figment of his imagination. She seemed so real to him. So friendly. Perhaps it was because she was the first person that Bilbo had ever considered to be his friend.

Thinking of her, he wished that this dream had been a reality. But it was not to be.

Something in the corner of his eye drew his attention. A long piece of parchment was laid on the sofa in his study. Perhaps it was a map that he had forgotten to put away the other day. Bilbo was knew he was incorrect, when he glanced closer at the paper. It was the same piece of parchment that the dwarves had wanted him to sign. This was evidence that the events last night were actually real.

His relief that the crazy events the following night had happened quickly vanished and were replaced with worry. The dwarves had left to go on their journey without him. Normally, he would have been happy that those dwarves were gone. But something was eating him in the back of his head. The fact that he was offered the adventure of a lifetime, and he just turned it down. Wasn't he looking for something exciting to happen? Wasn't this what he wanted since he was a little hobbit?

It simply wouldn't do. After all, who was he if he refused an invitation? Now, a Baggins NEVER refuses an invitation. Forget about the Baggins family not going on any adventures, it would be unexpected for a Baggins to refuse an invitation.

They dwarves couldn't have been too far off. The sun had only just risen about an hour ago.

But what would he be leaving behind? All he has ever known was found and taught inside of this very house. How could he just abandon it all just like that?

At the same time, he had spent his days in Bag-End. If he didn't return, then he had his memories of it. Besides, he would come back. Bilbo was sure of it.

He hadn't realized that he had packed and barged through the door until he was greeted by the crisp morning air.


	12. Chapter 12

I regret to inform you that this story is no longer continuing. I just have lost the flow with this story and I am truly sorry for abandoning it. I had plans on where this was going, but they don't seem to fit together. However, I have big plans, so I will be re-writing this story is a different way. Please follow me as an author and I will be posting the story as soon as I complete it. I am soooo sorry. I am thinking about rewriting this story in two different ways, so get ready. Thank you for your love and support.


End file.
